Why know it?
by Moon1997
Summary: Well. just.. why know it?, Sherlock has been hiding a secret... will John be there or not?
1. Chapter 1

The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended. Sherlock is property of BBC , Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat.

No money, just fun..

Hi everybody, well Im sorry if I mess up with this story.

For some time I had wanted to do this, but the college prevented me, all thanks to my freshman year, among other things, sorry if I screw up, understand that is my first fanfiction about Sherlock Holmes, I have always been dedicated to Stargate Atlantis, which I love but lately has not emerged the powerful spark for the imagination with SGA, I have decided to try with Sherlock, I will try to do something with elementary soon. Remember that this is not my only page also this Moon 1997-2. Thank you for everything and enjoy. (Sherlock is very difficult to write) Blessed be Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Here We go! 

It was that special place. It was a sacred and secret place. No one, no one could touch it, his brother was an exception of apotheosis level, and that ... only because that time he was serious, he should not have been and he would not admit that he was dying of fear ... Mycroft arrived on time and his father scolded him everyday almost every time he could. For a few more seconds and Sherlock would not have lived, but all for his brother.

Everything depended on that place, that special drawer.

John didnt know.

\- Hey, Sherlock ... are you better?  
\- Yes, do not worry Lestrade ..  
\- You still look a little pale, my friend.

Sherlock was sitting on the stairs of a house, a crime scene of course ..., with his hands still shaking, his face was pale ... he put his head on his legs. He had to control it. He knew he could. His breathing improved considerably.

\- The geek already left the show?  
\- Shut up Donovan. This is serious  
\- Leave it Lestrade, the idiots just .. talk and ...if you answer them ...they will lower your IQ too ...

\- Dont talk to me, breath.

Sherlock let out a cough somewhat congested still.

\- Do You want me to call Mycroft? Greg asked as he massaged the detective's back.  
\- No no. please. Gregson. I do not want him to hit the cry in heaven for this, it's been something ... less. Without importance…  
\- Did not seem to be like this few minutes ago Sherlock. You were scaring me to the hell .  
\- Lestrade , do not you see that the geek is .. just want to get attention?  
\- Oh for God's sake Donovan, go speak ill of others or whatever you want with Anderson, God! Do not you see that it is something serious?  
\- Clear. Whatever you order, chief!

Sherlock lifted his head, and gave the captain a simple smile as he nodded his head.

\- I think ... it's time to go ... home ...  
\- No Sherlock , youre going home with me .. you're still a little... Well ... you have not completely recovered ...  
\- No, it really is not necessary ..  
-Sherlock. You do not have anyone at home ...John is traveling  
\- I do not need anyone…  
\- Sherlock, you know how to put this on. You know it gets worse every time  
\- I'll be fine, Greg!  
\- Well Sherlock, but do not yell at me, I just worry .. for you ..  
\- Needless..

Sherlock rose from the stairs and a sudden dizziness hit him, his body swaying.

\- Hey, Hey buddy, are you okay? Oh God ... you see? No .. nothing is fine, nothing.  
\- Gregson! Sherlock slipped out of the captain's hands.  
\- Sherlock. Behave!  
\- I'll be fine Gregson, thanks but, I do not need to be with Mrs. Hudson. She will make me some teas.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Yes, for God's sake! Why everyone is so intense with the subject ..  
\- Why? Sherlock Do you still ask?

Sherlock made a rather indecipherable gesture.

\- It is .. something that .. we are friends .. I worry .. after the last time .. we thought we would lose you ..  
\- Look at that .. it will not happen again ..  
\- Sherlock ... and John?  
\- You know how it is ... it would go crazy and I do not know. He could shoot me  
\- It would not be for less, you have hidden this. For a long time…  
\- And I want to keep it that way.  
\- It's your personal life and I can not interfere in it ... it's your decision, but you know what I think about this  
\- Of course it is my decision, Lestrade. Otherwise you, along with Donovan would put a giant sign in my head ..

Gregson gave him a rolleye, Sherlock got the whistle and called a cab.

\- Sherlock .. call me when you get home ... please do not forget ..  
\- Yes mom!.  
\- Sherlock ..  
\- Yeah, Gregson. I will do it. I will do it..

The captain closed the cab door, and watched the consulting detective walk away.

\- Where we go , sir?  
\- 221B of Baker Street  
\- Yes sir.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Sherlocsherlocksherlocksherlocksherlocksherlock_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The knocker was perfectly aligned.

Sherlock went upstairs.

\- Oh my Sherlock, how are you?  
\- Relax, Mrs. Hudson, I'm better.  
\- Oh my Sherlock, you want a tea?  
\- It would be fine ... Thank you ...  
\- Oh darling..

Mrs. Hudson descended the stairs. Sherlock went to bed on his couch, it was the most comforting thing he expected, but he knew there was a scolding in between. That separated him between his exhausted body and his sofa. When the Enter Mycroft was standing there with his perfectly rehearsed face.

\- What do you want?  
\- Sherlock ... we had talked about it ...  
\- Do not yell at me…. I do not have time, and I do not have the patience to listen to your stupidities.  
\- We made a deal, right Sherlock? , You have to take them with you everywhere.  
\- That I remember we had not stayed in anything ..  
\- For God's sake ... Do you think this is a game? .  
\- Who told you?  
\- No one, you know I've been watching you ..  
\- Was it Lestrade?  
-The captain would not betray you so low, though perhaps I should make you an offer, like when I made John ..  
\- Shut up and get out.  
\- No, I'm not leaving here until it's clear. What would dad and mom think if they...  
\- You would not!- Brother mine , I am capable of many things and this is one that costs me nothing. And not only to them also to John, I trusted that you would be an adult and tell him  
\- Your forms of blackmail are falling lower every day ..  
\- And yours to commit suicide ..  
\- I'm not trying to commit suicide  
\- What about this afternoon? Look at this instant I will call John so that when he comes, do not make cheap deductions  
\- I have said no!  
\- No more, you're an immature, I thought you'd handle it alone ..  
-Give ...me... more ...time  
\- No, that was enough.  
-Just ...more... time  
\- Do not! Is ringing now  
\- Do not! just ..jus...just..

\- Oh Shit...Sherlock?


	2. Chapter 2

The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is is property of BBC , Matin Gatiss & Steven Moffat.

Hey! I dont know if u liked the last one , but I will try get better with this.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

His chest was closing again.

\- Sherlock? Oh shit. Mrs. Hudson !

Sherlock sat on the sofa, his eyes closed tightly, he had to go to his mental palace ... he had to go ... there he was gasping for air again.  
\- Sherlock, tell me where it is ..?  
\- Room ... mine  
\- Oh my Sherlock ... Mycroft what have you done?  
\- Nothing. I do not ... Mrs. Hudson ... quick I need good strong coffee as you can, Sugar free

Mrs. Hudson down the stairs running. Even Sherlock could estimate how many chances she had to fall down the stairs and suffer an injury.  
Mycroft made his way to Sherlock's room, but a strong grip stopped him.

\- Sherlock, I need to bring it up ... quiet. Calm down.  
\- No ...dont leave me ... no ...  
\- Sherlock will be only a moment ..  
\- Do not…  
\- Just a minute, Sherry ...

Sherlock released his coat and let his lifeguard go.

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

That afternoon:

\- Oh my Sherlock, would you like something to drink?  
\- Relax, Mrs. Hudson.  
\- Oh my God…  
\- Relax, Mrs. Hudson, he'll be fine.  
\- You shut up Mycroft, you caused all this.  
\- It was just an argument ..  
\- Please shut up ... I'm trying to sleep.  
\- I am sorry. My Sherlock ..  
\- Mrs. Hudson why are not you going to sleep? I'll take care of him.  
\- You have not known how to take care of and now you are the exemplary brother?  
\- Mrs. Hudson ... please sleep, I'll be better tomorrow.  
\- Okay, but only because you ask me. Mrs. Hudson left the room with a pitiful face.

Sherlock was covered in blankets on his bed, Mycroft was sitting in a corner, inwardly he knew the argument had triggered this ... episode. The stress of the crime scene, it had been difficult to discover the killer, the winter in London was falling and that was not good. _He had frightened Mrs. Hudson, and for God's sake, he wanted it to stop, he knew it would get worse every time winter came. He knew he had something outstanding. Of course Lestrade was called ... if he had not called Lestrade. He had called John and John would find out and ... again there was the nuisance in his chest ... Calm down idiot stress is a trigger._

A severe attack of coughing struck him

\- Sherlock? It is worse?  
\- I need to ... call ... to ... Lestrade ...  
\- Do not worry, he called me saying he thought you died in the taxi, since you never called him.  
\- Oh ..  
\- Sleep, you've had a heavy afternoon.  
\- Mycroft ..  
\- Tell me brother..  
\- Thank you..  
\- Why?  
\- For being there.  
\- Always.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Sleeping or breathing .. That's the big dilemma ... even though it had been a dreadful night, he needed to leave, he was already falling into boredom.

Mycroft was in the kitchen and Sherlock wanted to leave without him turning around and catching him, though he knew the chances of success were remotely low.

\- Bad night?  
\- That's not ... A correct deduction ... Mycroft ..

He turned, with a teapot in his hand.

\- And where do you think you're going? Are you crazy, it has started to snow yesterday afternoon, everything is freezing outside ...  
\- Mycroft ... I'm... not a... child.  
\- No, but you act like one, do not even think about leaving after last night.  
\- Mycroft ... I have... to go to... the morgue... to see ...Molly ... I have a... case on hold...and the ...body will... not ...be there ...forever.  
\- Silence. Nobody will get out of here, Sit down, I've prepared something to eat. Look at you can not even speak a complete sentence. If you worsen do not doubt that I'll be calling Dr. Bell  
\- Oh, no, no, you ...will not... do that. I ...have... enough ...with John  
\- Eat for the love of God.  
\- I did ...not know ...your culinary skills brother, but... as appetizing... as it may seem .. I'm not ...hungry.  
\- You have to eat.  
\- Intoxicating ...me in ...the process?  
\- Eat!

Sherlock gave a rolleye. A hot oatmeal dish was served, it actually did not smell too bad, Mycroft served hot tea and some toast.  
\- It's delicious..  
\- Concentrate on eating and breathing.  
Sherlock tried, his throat still swollen. And his chest hurt even, and even more the invisible band had not gone, anyway he knew he would be there for a long time.  
\- What do you need from Molly?  
\- I told ...you, I need to check ... .the body ... of a Michael Lutrell, ...they have not figured out... the cause ... of death.  
\- It can wait?  
\- No ... it's the last day... he's in the ...morgue.  
\- I'll go!  
\- Do not! You do... not know ...anything about ...case and ...  
\- I said that I will go , I am better than you, trust me ..

The breath was missing to Sherlock to fight against his brother.

\- Sherlock?  
\- Okay…  
\- I'll call Lestrade to be with you and I can go to the morgue ..  
\- Not ...necessary.  
\- Yes, it is.

\- Look to you.  
 _He was not going to fight. Maybe he was right._  
\- Hello?  
\- Yes, I need someone to take a look ..  
\- It's okay, I'll see you soon.  
\- He said he'll be here in five minutes.

\- Come on, let's go to bed. It will do you good. It's time to take your medicine, Sherlock.

\- As you say.

Sherlock went into the sheets and took all that Mycroft had given him. He quickly fell into sleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Mycroft?  
\- No, calm down. It's Lestrade ...  
\- Gregson ...  
\- Yes buddy.  
\- My brother?  
\- He's with Molly. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up for the other meds shot.  
Sherlock nodded.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The week had been difficult, it was no different, but every day was worse. The attacks were recurrent. Mycroft had decided to speak with his parents, it was even so serious that they traveled from Edinburgh to 221B Baker Street, all for him. They decided to call Dr. Joseph Bell, had been the personal physician of the Holmes family for almost 3 decades and still was. The Holmes had hired him, a great international pulmonologist, had handled Sherlock's problem most of his life, did not have much faith when he was hired as a young man at the age of 23 and was able to find the perfect medicine setting for Sherlock, which many had not been able to do.  
Sherlock had recovered his childhood and could go out to play with his brother and red beard. His parents were very grateful, but by the time Sherlock had grown up he had disregarded the treatment, judging that it was not necessary.  
Several times he had shouted to the doctor feeling that they did not respect his opinion in the subject. Also several times he was hospitalized in ICU, his parents had tried to dissuade him, but it was unsuccessful, then the drugs, which was not good for his health or his lungs but the Holmes family was always there for him.

After a major attack he had had, he was almost dead, the deal was to notify Mycroft and take his medications, but he could not accomplish anything .. That had been a year before meeting John, well and that until now had never Had had an attack since that time, had tried not to give clues or go out in winter, but the annoyances were always there.

Nor had he said any of this to John, he had not found the right moment. After the problem in Sherrinford of his sister, no, there was no time was right, just before John had lost Mary and just before ... too, too much to think ..

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Now that he was sitting in his bed breathing through the nebulizer anxiously, while Dr. Bell was listening to his wheezing lungs.

\- Doctor, how's my son?  
\- Does not sound right at the moment. Why did not they call me earlier?  
\- You know how he is, Doctor. Will you need to be admitted to the hospital? Mycroft asked.  
\- Of course, this moment is not the best, he is suffering a severe attack.  
\- Does that mean that's back?  
\- I'm sorry to tell you,but..yes Mrs. Holmes. ... Severe asthma

Mother Holmes wept desperately, while Father Holmes comforted her.  
\- This sounds a little rude, but I need you to withdraw from the room at the moment, this will not help Sherlock. Mycroft, could you call the ambulance please?  
Mycroft nodded as he made the call. He had a worried gesture. It had all happened very quickly.

\- Hey, Sherry, I'm here.  
\- Hurts..I cant do ... this..any...more  
\- Shhhh ... No, do not talk, just concentrate, I need you to relax, I know you can do it, come on.  
\- No... I ...can not…  
\- Yeah, yeah, I trust you Sherlock, come on. A deep breath through the nose we go Sherlock.  
\- Do... not..  
\- Yes, yes you can go, I know you do not want me to continue to prick you ..  
\- It is... not a big ...pro...blem.  
\- Are you arguing with me? Breathe through your nose ...

Sherlock, he concentrated on trying to breathe slowly through the haze that covered his face. He really tried, tried to, but could not. He had to open his mouth to breathe alone or a little air ...

-How long?  
\- They said 5 minutes to come.  
\- Come on, Sherlock ...  
\- Is not working…

\- Come help me Mycroft I need to put some pillows here ..  
\- Sherlock, I'm serious Sherlock, I need you to try, your saturation is coming down very quickly.

Sherlock denied ..  
\- Okay, I'm going to have to get you epinephrine, again.

Sherlock now leaning on the pillows was closing his eyes.

\- No, no Sherlock do not do it.  
\- You know, wake up for my Sherlock. The doctor performed an excavation on the sternum. Sherlock only groaned, his breath slowing to rumble through the room slowly.  
\- Mycroft, call back and tell them I need that ambulance here now.  
\- They say they are coming

The paramedics' footsteps rumbled on the stairs, while Mrs Hudson's crying and Mother Holmes's combined, Mycroft came out with concern in his eyes, only to meet his father's.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A month after being punctured by needles, filled with thousands of rx, nebulizers, inhalers, corticosteriods and a ventilator for almost two weeks, it was necessary to make him reconsider.

Everything was kept secret despite Mycroft's opinion, he wanted to let this flow. Now at home he had to attend medical appointments weekly to catch up with injections, and checks by Dr. Bell. He had sentenced Sherlock to be hospitalized indefinitely if he did not do his part to be part of the treatment. His parents had returned to Edinburgh, and Mycroft called daily.  
That had been the most terrifying thing Sherlock had ever experienced, hardly did he think he was following inhaler pills and so on, he did it to the letter. Not only for not wanting to fall into other disastrous weeks in the hospital connected to a ventilator watching his mother cry, the long conversations with Lestrade and the idiot comments of Donovan and Anderson about his psychosomatic illness. But because he really wanted to try to have stability.

He had kept his medication in the drawer anyway, he did not want John to be frightened to find a lot of medication scattered around the house, as if he were a decrepit old man who would not live for the Bell had recommended him to have a service dog, was not allergic and was going to be there for when he had attacks. Instinctively he chose an Irish Setter. It was very familiar to him, the day the dog was given to him, it was John's day of travel, he had to introduce him to Gladstone. And he really did not know whether to tell the story.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **Do You want me to continue with the story? I'll be waiting for your comments**


End file.
